


This Unlikely Role

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared is thinking about building new walls, Jeff helps him stay steady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Unlikely Role

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://moosesal.livejournal.com/profile)[**moosesal**](http://moosesal.livejournal.com/)'s [Non-J2 CW Real Person Ficathon](http://moosesal.livejournal.com/390546.html). The prompt is before the story. Thank you to [](http://ysbail.livejournal.com/profile)[**ysbail**](http://ysbail.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta!

_Cast in this unlikely role  
Ill-equipped to act  
With insufficient tact  
One must put up barriers  
To keep oneself intact  
Rush, "Limelight"_

~~~

The night air felt cool and fresh in Jeff's lungs, even as he pulled it in through the filter of a cigarette. Twenty floors up on the roof of a hotel, even San Diego looked beautiful at night. The staff of the hotel turned a blind eye to the Comic Con guests coming up here to smoke and that arrangement worked out better than trying to mingle in the bar with too many drunk fans. Most of the fans were great but just one or two of the wrong kind were enough to seriously fuck up a person's day.

The only other occupant of the roof was the perfect case in point. Jeff looked over to the far corner where Jared's long form leaned against the wall half-hidden by shadows. He'd burst through the door to the roof several minutes earlier, too distracted to notice Jeff. Jeff didn't want to rush him, crowd him--figured he'd had enough of that earlier--but the longer Jared stood there not smoking, not moving, just melting into the night the way somebody like Jared never should the more Jeff knew he couldn't stay on his side of the roof much longer.

He finished his cigarette and crushed it on the ground. The sound of his boot scraping against the gravel of the rooftop finally broke through Jared's daze--in the shadows Jeff could see his head come up as he stood straighter. "Hello?" He sounded freaked out, and Jeff felt like a jerk for not announcing his presence earlier.

"Just me, man. Jeff." He walked across the expanse of roof between them and leaned back against the wall next to Jared. "How you doin'?"

Jared tilted his mouth into a brief half-smile. "Had better days."

Jeff hadn't seen the incident, being in a different part of the venue promoting _The Watchmen_ while Jared was promoting his new horror flick, but he'd heard about it. Two or three women had confronted Jared about the nastier rumors surrounding his broken engagement and it had turned into straight-out personal attacks when Jared failed to own up to the crimes they thought he was guilty of. They were escorted out of the convention but Jeff figured he should have known that that kind of ugliness wouldn't pass so easily.

Jeff reached over to squeeze Jared's shoulder. "Some people are just fuckin' crazy, man. That's all I can say. You know it's got nothing to do with you."

"Sure feels like it has to do with me. I never thought I'd have to stand there and play the bad guy and have it not be a role, you know? I just--" Jared shook his head, his shaggy bangs falling over his eyes. "I hate to think that anyone believes that guy is me. I guess Jensen had the right idea all along."

"Yeah?" Jeff didn't know where Jared was going, but he didn't mind sharing a patch of roof with him and letting him talk.

"You know, he's got that wall--himself in private and himself in public and he doesn't talk about the personal stuff in public. I knew it was smart, but I was so happy with Sandy and most of the fans are really cool. I wanted to share that with them, you know? I just never thought of what would happen if everything went to hell."

"I'm sorry," Jeff said, feeling awkward when he knew the breakup had been months before.

"It's okay, man. I guess I just know better for next time, huh?"

"Good way to look at it."

"I hope--" Jared hesitated, sounding nervous. "I hope you don't believe that stuff they were saying about me. That I cheated with like strippers and shit."

Jeff looked Jared in the eye and shook his head. "You're not that guy."

Jared let out a heavy breath and let his head rest against the wall. "Thanks. It wasn't--it was nothing like that."

"What happened?"

"I just realized how unfair I was being to her. I loved her, still do, but I didn't hardly have any time to spend with her and even when we were together--it was good but it wasn't what I really want."

"So..." Jeff looked out into the night and tried to think of anybody else he'd heard of being connected with Jared. "There's somebody else?"

"I never cheated on her, but back before we got together I uh, I slept with some guys."

"That's cool."

"And I loved being with Sandy, but we were engaged and I started thinking about forever. Forever and just married and babies, and I could never marry her and then cheat on her like that. I don't know who I should be with, or anyone, but I'd rather be alone than treat her like that."

"I hear that. So, how's being alone treating you?"

Jared forced out a laugh that sounded halfway to being a sob. "Like shit."

Jeff couldn't take hearing the tense pain in Jared's voice any longer. He stepped closer and curled an arm around Jared's shoulders. "You don't have to be alone."

Jared's body melted against Jeff's side, bringing his mouth insanely close to Jeff's face. "I don't think you're really offering what I--what I want you to be offering."

"I'm offering whatever you need tonight. I don't think you're gonna be alone for long but for now? I guess we could be alone together."

Jared sighed out a soft breath and pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff pushed his tongue forward into the welcome heat and tasted the jarring bitter-sweet of coffee and candy. Jared's hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him in tight. It had been a hell of a long time since Jeff kissed anybody taller, but when he curved his hands around Jared's middle he knew that this was one time he didn't need to be careful, didn't need to worry about easily-bruised flesh and delicate, bird-like bones. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping in the cool night air. "Inside?"

Jared nodded. "My room?"

"That works."

They walked back inside without speaking, stayed a hand's breadth apart on the elevator ride down to Jared's room. Before the door snicked closed, Jared had his arms crossed, hands pulling up the bottom of his shirt, but then he paused in mid-movement looking sheepish and terribly young. "It's been a while."

Jeff reached out his hand and rubbed his thumb across the slight bristle on Jared's cheek. "It's not the kind of thing you forget. Besides, we don't have to do anything you don't want."

Jared closed his eyes and let his head drop forward so that the weight of it pressed against Jeff's palm. "I want to touch you. I want--" He sighed, surrendering more weight to Jeff's hand. "I want your arms around me, just for tonight."

"I can do that." Jeff moved his hand to pet down the column of Jared's neck, pushing aside the collar of his shirt to get at more warm skin.

Jared opened his eyes and licked his lips. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want to fuck that ass you like showing off so much." Jeff could see it, Jared breaking the tension of a hard day filming or working out his boredom when they were focusing on Jensen's coverage, pulling down his pants and mooning them, waving around his white ass that just begged for some color. "But only if it's what you want. I'd be happy with those hands of yours, too."

"Oh God," Jared breathed. "I want it." The decision made clearly on his face, Jared tugged his shirt off and went to work unbuttoning his jeans, shucking off his flip-flops as he went. "You gonna get undressed or what?"

"Just distracted by the floor show."

Jared smirked and tugged down his jeans and boxers to reveal his hard and--_Jesus_\--long cock, flushed and arching up from the heaviness of his balls. Jeff unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as his suddenly trembling fingers would allow and pulled it off. Damn boots had to be unlaced, but then he kicked them off and shoved down his jeans and briefs, allowing his own cock out of the repressive layers of cotton. "Do you have--"

Jared held up a couple of condoms and a packet of lube, looking inordinately proud of himself.

"Good boy," Jeff murmured, climbing up on the bed to take the supplies from Jared. Jeff put them down on the mattress and took a moment to breathe and look at Jared. He knelt up on the bed with his knees splayed open, body carelessly on display. Jeff flattened his palm over the sculpted muscles of Jared's stomach then ran his hand up to tease one nipple then the other. Jared sucked in quick breaths, biting his lip.

"You good with hands and knees?"

"Shit, yeah," Jared panted. "Anything. Fuck."

"We will," Jeff promised, feeling the desire vibrate through his chest. He helped Jared fold himself into the right position, knees spread wide on the bed, chest falling forward to rest on a couple of pillows. He held the little plastic bubble of lube in one hand to warm it and stroked his other hand up and down Jared's back, feeling the muscles twitch under his palm, the golden skin flushing with heat.

Jared gasped at the first touch of Jeff's slicked-up finger to his hole, but he relaxed as Jeff started kneading the globes of his ass with his fingers and massaging the hole itself with the wide, slick pads of his thumbs. Jeff lost himself in the rhythm of it, the tease of his cock brushing against the back of Jared's thigh. By the time Jeff's thumbs were slipping inside the ring of muscle, Jared was arching back into the touch, breath stuttering in time with Jeff's.

Jeff hurried to roll on the condom without coming in his own hand then lined himself up behind Jared. He cupped his hands around Jared's waist, fingers brushing against the angles of his hip bones, and pushed inside. Jared shuddered and grunted something unintelligible then pushed his hips back to meet Jeff's. Jeff knew neither of them would last long, not as strung-out as they both were on the heat of it all. He wrapped one hand around Jared's cock and found the rhythm again, moving his hips and his arms together with the low, rough sounds pushing out of Jared's throat.

Jared pushed back hard enough to throw off Jeff's rhythm and then stilled, moaning breathily as he came all over Jeff's hand. Jeff stroked him through it then grabbed tight to both of Jared's hips and pounded in time with the jerky beat of his heart until it all fell apart into pleasure arcing through his balls and belly, his breath catching in his chest until he slumped forward onto Jared's back and the two of them slid down onto their sides.

With his last traces of energy, Jeff pulled out, stripping off the condom and dropping it on the floor. He turned of the light and shoved down the now-messy comforter to reveal clean sheets, then relaxed back onto the pillows. He felt Jared wiggle back to nestle in snugly against his chest and remembered what Jared has asked for earlier.

He'd looked so alone standing on that roof with only the cold wall behind him, and Jeff knew what it was to be in that place. He fit his legs in behind Jared's slightly longer ones and wrapped one arm around Jared's chest. He slipped his other arm under Jared's damp neck and stroked the smooth skin of his chest until his breathing evened out.

"Thank you," Jared whispered as he slipped off to sleep.

"Not a problem," Jeff answered, talking to himself, talking to the room. _Not a problem at all._


End file.
